Happy Tree-Ception
Happy Tree-Ception is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Cuddles and Toothy suddenly go into a never ending Inception world where everything is different! Roles Starring * Cuddles * Toothy Featuring * Flippy * Nutty * Teacup * Victoria * Pranky Appearances * Diamonds * Gothy * Lisa * Sine * Josh * Pecky * Cub Plot Cuddles and Toothy are sitting down watching Inception on their TV, eating pizza. Toothy sits back and smiles. Suddenly, their antenna gets struck by lightning, and a blinding flash occurs. (BWOOOOOOOHNG) They wake up where they were before, looking like nothing has changed. They walk outside, wondering what happened. Cuddles goes over to Diamonds, who is hugging a bear. He asks him if he saw a huge flash come from his house. Diamonds looks at him, confused, and asks who the heck he is. Cuddles says he's Cuddles, but Diamonds says he doesn't know anyone named Cuddles. Cuddles shrugs it off and goes to ask someone else. Toothy isn't having any luck either. He asks Gothy what happened, but Gothy just tells him to go away, whoever he is. Toothy is confused, and goes to get Cuddles. Once he finds him, he tells him what happened. Cuddles says it happened to him too. They run past Flippy, who's just going for a walk. Flippy gets startled by their scared expressions and flips out. He shoots Nutty, who's climbing a tree. Nutty falls on Teacup, crushing him. Flippy chases Cuddles and Toothy, and throws a knife at Toothy. It decapitates him, and Cuddles screams. But, to his surprise, his head grows back and his head grows a body. The Toothy clone turns green and explodes, covering all of them in goo. Cuddles scoops some goo off him and throws it in disgust. It lands in Victoria's face, who is sucking Lisa's blood. Victoria accidentally sucks up the goo, which causes her to also explode. Flippy flips back, seeing the now dead Lisa. He slowly walks away. Cuddles and Toothy smile at being alive, when suddenly they hear a loud noise. (BWOOOOOOOHNG) The duo find themselves in a small room with Sine and Josh. Sine is making another robot, and Josh is painting. However, they are both on the ceiling. It shows that they were actually on the floor, and Cuddles & Toothy were on the roof. They fall to the floor, and Josh says hi. Cuddles asks Josh if he still knows who he is, and Josh says of course he does. Cuddles says to Toothy that people know them again. Toothy sighs in relief and opens the exit door. Suddenly, a tsunami made out of smiley faces comes through the door. They wash Cuddles and Toothy out the window, but it crushes Josh and Sine. (BWOOOOOOOHNG) Cuddles and Toothy are now falling in a white void with chunks of earth with people on them. They land on a huge one, with Pranky sitting and staring into the distance. Cuddles waves his hand in front of his face. Suddenly, Pranky turns into a giant spider. Toothy screams and jumps off the island, taking Cuddles down with him. Pranky jumps off the island as well. Cuddles and Toothy land on a tiny island, but since Pranky is now so big, he misses and falls into the void. Cuddles looks down and sees he has accidentally squished Cub. He slips on the blood and falls on Toothy, knocking them both off and into the void. (BWOOOOOOOHNG) Cuddles and Toothy wake up were they were watching their movie. They figure out that it was all a dream. They settle back into their beanbags and start watching Final Destination. Suddenly, another lightning bolt hits the antenna and they scream. Then the episode ends. Deaths * Lisa's blood is sucked by Victoria. (in the dream) * Victoria explodes. (in the dream) * Sine & Josh are crushed. (in the dream) * Pranky falls into the void and dies. (debatable & in the dream) * Cub is squished. (in the dream) Trivia * Pecky is being painted by Josh. * The title is obviously based on Inception. * Watching Final Destination is very ironic since it doesn't really change anything with HTF and FD being almost the same. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images